


i’ll lay you down/我会让你安躺

by OopsWhereDidMyNameGo



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 初吻, 抱团取暖, 第一次, 软乎乎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo/pseuds/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo
Summary: “Jaskier，”Geralt用谈心的语气说。“怎么了，Geralt？”Jaskier的声音比平时高了半个八度。“为什么，”Geralt说，“无论什么时候发生这样的事情，你总是以某种方式被卷入其中？”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 23





	i’ll lay you down/我会让你安躺

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i’ll lay you down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929809) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



正文：

Geralt只是在忙自己的事儿，处理着他将要烤做晚餐的野兔，突然情势急转直下。

Jaskier刚刚晃悠着走了一小段路，远离了他们建立营地的地方——或者，更确切地说，Geralt建立营地的地方；Jaskier最终还是又一次跟着他上路了，而出于连自己都不知道的原因，Geralt纵容了他。他变得心软了。

他听见Jaskier的声音从不太远的某个地方传来，一声警示性的尖叫，Geralt！救命啊！——紧接着的一声低沉的、威胁性的咆哮也来源于那个方向。

想都没想，Geralt把野兔扔到了地上，朝Jaskier声音的方向飞奔而去。他能听到Jaskier在灌木丛中叫嚷着冲撞，而那咆哮声越来越大，可以推测，无论是什么东西在追逐Jaskier，它现在有了更多同伴。

Geralt冲进一片小空地，恰好看到Jaskier在一个陡峭的悬崖边缘摇摇欲坠，一群总共六只座狼正向他前进，喉咙里酝酿着低声的咆哮。Geralt的心跳猛然加快，而对此他找不到任何合理的解释，因为就算是一个初出茅庐的猎魔人都能闭着眼睛对付六只座狼。

他飞撞到最近的一只身上，又用阿尔德法印一次轰走了三只，他旋过身来，迅速处理掉了第五只，这时第六只设法溜到了他身后，直冲向Jaskier。Jaskier叫了起来，躲开，却失去了脚下平衡。伴随着一声惊叫，他滑落了悬崖边缘。

“该死！”Geralt咆哮着，然后扑向Jaskier。他设法用一只手抓住了吟游诗人挥舞的手臂，但他另一只手抓握的松软土块瓦解了，他失去了对悬崖边的抓握。

他们不祥地向前滑去，Geralt的咒骂声几乎要被Jaskier惊恐的尖叫淹没了，接着最后一只座狼猛地攻击了Geralt的脚踝，迫使他狠狠回脚将它踢开。伴随着一声惊叫，座狼飞落了悬崖。

与此同时，Geralt的靴子被沿着悬崖边缘生长的环形藤蔓缠住，立刻阻止了他和Jaskier向着死亡的滑行过程。Geralt又一次大骂，他们突然停下来的时候，他的手臂几乎要从肩窝里脱出来了。Jaskier仍旧歇斯底里地大叫着。

Geralt叹气。

“Jaskier，”Geralt用谈心的语气说。

Jaskier终于停下来不叫了。“怎么了，Geralt？”他的声音比平时高了半个八度。

Geralt甩头，把头发甩离脸庞，向下怒瞪着Jaskier。唯一阻止他掉到陡峭悬崖脚下完成相当令人不快的死亡过程的，就只有Geralt这一握了。Jaskier盯回来，眼睛睁得大大的。

“为什么，”Geralt说，“无论什么时候发生这样的事情，你总是以某种方式被卷入其中？”

***

他设法成功把Jaskier举了上去，翻过去，让他回到了坚实的地面，然后他紧跟着爬了上来。那时天已经黑了，Geralt没有浪费一点时间，迅速赶回了营地，全程一只手按在Jaskier的肩膀上，因为，显然他不能让吟游诗人单独一个人待着，哪怕该死的一秒钟也不行。

回到营地，火还在燃烧，以及——奇迹中的奇迹——他处理过的兔子仍然在他把它扔下的地方，准备得好好的，就等被烤。Geralt还以为必须得去猎些其他东西做晚餐呢——没有人看管的食物很少在一片充满野生动物的森林里长久——但他的脚踝早些时候被藤蔓缠夹住，然后又因被座狼攻击而扭伤，现在正疼着。并且他仍在为了自己搞不懂的原因而感到心情暴躁，所以他不打算再去挑剔这天佑的礼物。

Jaskier坚称，他注意到Geralt在回来的路上一瘸一拐的（Geralt才没有一瘸一拐的；一个扭伤的脚踝级别太低，在猎魔人“令人担忧的受伤名单”上甚至登不上名）。于是他让Geralt坐下来，用一条布紧紧地绑起了他的脚踝，这期间Geralt只好困惑地看着他。

在吟游诗人弯下腰去处理他只是轻微受伤的脚踝时，Geralt在Jaskier的头顶上方沉思着，皱着眉头。有一种奇怪的感觉在他腹部附近的某个地方纠结聚集，散发着暖意。有点儿像是消化不良，只是不那么疼痛。

“好了，完成了！”Jaskier高兴地欢呼，轻轻拍了拍Geralt被裹好的脚踝。他抬头朝着Geralt，笑容满面。

“Hm，”Geralt回应，然后去烤兔子做晚饭。

他能听到Jaskier在他背后轻声喃喃：“谢谢你，Jaskier，我听到你这么说。非常感谢你对我的照顾！啊，这是我的荣幸，Geralt，你不用老是重提啦。”

“我不会的，”Geralt温和地说，然后开始尽情享受他这句话所导致的令人万分恼怒的沉默。

他们坐在火堆前的地上，并排坐着分享了晚餐肉。当太阳落山了，Geralt注意到Jaskier开始颤抖，他的衣服在他们先前的冒险中被严重撕破了，他身上某些地方没有遮蔽，露出光滑的苍白的皮肤。

Geralt清了清喉咙，然后望向远处，奇怪地感到了罪恶感。他一言不发地走近他的行囊，拿出他留在里面以应付紧急情况的薄毯子，把它扔向Jaskier。

Jaskier抓住了它，看上去很震惊。“谢谢你，Geralt！”他说，微笑着，甜蜜而真诚。Geralt小腹那些温暖的飘忽的感觉选择在这一刻再现。他脸上显出不悦，心不在焉地揉了揉腹部。

事实证明，吟游诗人们真的一点都不适合户外露营。毯子使Jaskier不那么颤抖了，但并没有完全停止他的颤抖。好吧，这就没办法了。Geralt认命地长叹一口气，招手示意Jaskier过来。

“到这儿来，”他说。

“什么？干嘛？”Jaskier牙齿打颤地回答。

Geralt用一种恼怒的表情让他定在原地。“过来就是，”他说。

Jaskier站起来，拖拖沓沓向他走来，紧紧抓着他肩膀上的薄毯子。“什么事呀？”他说。

Geralt把他向下拉，于是Jaskier坐在了他旁边的地上，然后他用一只手臂搂住吟游诗人颤抖的肩膀。“这样好些吗？”他问道。

Jaskier愣住了，大声吞咽了一口。“呃，”他说。“呃，对，好多了。”他犹豫了一下。“谢谢，Geralt。”

Geralt回以嘟囔。他们在友善的沉默中坐了一段时间，然后，Geralt突然意识到，这十五分钟来，他的手一直在懒散地上上下下抚摸Jaskier撕裂的袖子裸露出的一段手臂，他的皮肤在Geralt手下温暖又光滑。Geralt小腹的温暖感又回来了。事实上，他的整个身体现在蜷缩着，极富保护欲地包围着吟游诗人，他的脸颊靠在Jaskier的头顶上。

这几乎像是——像是他想要——

“嗷，操。”他大声说。

Jaskier在Geralt的惊骂声中微微跳了一小跳，随即偷偷地瞥了他一眼。他的耳朵尖红红的。“不要，呃。”他清了清嗓子，然后模糊地示意Geralt的手。而在Geralt意识到它在做什么的那一刻，那手就已经在Jaskier的手臂上静止了。“不要停下。”

Geralt向下盯着他。Jaskier盯回来。

“我为了你和De Stael女爵分手了。”Jaskier脱口而出，然后立刻用手捂住嘴，看上去很震惊。

“你说啥，”Geralt说。

“你听到了，”Jaskier闷闷不乐。

“我以为她是你的缪斯女神呢，”Geralt说。他的嘴巴在他本人没有允许的情况下，持续地试图咧开来一个露齿而笑。

“别再让那听起来更糟了好嘛，”Jaskier痛苦地说。然后，Geralt真的露齿而笑了。他俯身向前，径直吻住Jaskier的嘴。

“唔呋！”Jaskier发出声，眼睛睁大了。但那之后，他就开始非常热情地回吻，所以Geralt把那当成一次胜利。他将舌头舔进吟游诗人的嘴里，与此同时把Jaskier拖拽到了膝盖上，以及，没错，那玩意儿绝对不是Jaskier兜里的琴。他握住Jaskier的阴茎把它从裤子里解放出来，Jaskier呻吟着，把臀部往上顶进Geralt的手掌里。

他们手忙脚乱地脱掉衣服，不一会儿，Jaskier就浑身光裸地坐在Geralt的大腿上了，扭动着，喘着气，吟游诗人光滑白皙的皮肤因覆上一层薄汗而反射着光，与此同时Geralt把两人的阴茎一齐握在手里然后天神呐这感觉太他妈棒了，他们的阴茎相贴着摩擦，因汗水和前液而光滑粘湿。他通常健谈多话的吟游诗人沦落到只能语无伦次地呻吟呜咽出Geralt的名字。

就这么一直继续下去，Geralt也觉得完全没问题，但Jaskier用一只手按在他的胸口上阻止了他继续动作，胡言乱语着，“Geralt，等等，等等，我有——在我的，啊，油，我的包里——”

Geralt充斥着欲望的大脑听到这些也已经足够他理解了，尽管非常不情愿，他还是努力抑制住，放开了Jaskier。吟游诗人立刻开始疯狂地挖掘他的包，不一会儿，他就得意洋洋地举起一小瓶淡金瓶身、一看就很贵的油向Geralt挥舞。

“该猜到的，”Geralt干巴巴地说。“没有食物，没有毯子，但你的包里倒是有香精油。”他用一只手弹出软木塞，把瓶子倾斜以让他的手指涂上油，在Jaskier爬回他大腿上时满意地哼哼。

“我轻装上路，”Jaskier吸气，在Geralt用一只胳膊搂住他、一根手指在后穴边试探时哽出一声窒息般的呻吟，“我只——啊——只带必需品。噢天，Geralt。”

等到Geralt成功在他体内放入三根手指，开拓伸展着他的时候，Jaskier已经理智不连贯了；而等到Geralt终于满意，觉得诗人准备好了，开始用阴茎取代他的手指的时候，Jaskier已经在毫无廉耻地求着被上了，噢天，Geralt，求你了，你就赶快操我吧，而，噢天神啊Jaskier又紧致又火热简直太他妈棒了。

Geralt才刚有力地握住他阴茎，Jaskier就高潮了，射得自己身上到处都是，所以Geralt觉得“我没能像自己想象那样坚持很久”这个事实也不算太糟。

然后他扑通一下躺倒在地，喘着气，Jaskier趴在他身上，四肢伸展着。他勉勉强强还有些意识，把他早些时候给Jaskier的薄毯子拉扯起来围住了两人，紧接着他们就都开始呼噜了。

***

Geralt沐浴着清晨的阳光在鸟鸣中醒来，看见Jaskier坐在篝火旁的大石头上，轻轻地弹击着他的琴，哼着歌。在Jaskier身后不远处，Roach心满意足地在一片草地上大嚼特嚼。

Jaskier还没注意到他醒了。Geralt笑了，伸展着身躯，懒散又满足。他懒懒地拍走手臂上的一只虫子，而此时吟游诗人开始轻声唱歌。

“来自利维亚的杰洛特

身强力壮意志坚韧

你再也找不到一个

比他更好的猎魔人

他会屠宰一切怪物

寡言少语偏爱力行

除了以上所有他还

拥有一根雄伟的阴——”Jaskier的声音被Geralt阻断，他半是大笑半是尖叫出声，“啊呀！Geralt！”

End.


End file.
